1995
This is a list of films released in 1995. Highest-grossing films Events * March 13 - The Dogme 95 movement is officially announced in Paris by Danish directors Lars von Trier and Thomas Vinterberg. * June 10 - Pocahontas has the largest premiere ever for a movie, premiering in Central Park, New York City with an audience of 100,000, free admission. * November 17 - After a six-year hiatus, the James Bond film series resumes with the successful GoldenEye with Pierce Brosnan as James Bond. * November 22 - Toy Story is released debuting at the #1 and remaining on the film charts for 18 weeks, marking the first feature-length film created completely using computer-generated imagery. Awards 1995 Wide-release films January–March April–June July–September October–December Notable films released in 1995 U.S.A. unless stated #''' *''301, 302'', directed by Park Chul-soo - (South Korea) A-D '''A *''Above Suspicion, starring Christopher Reeve, Joe Mantegna, Kim Cattrall *Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls, directed by Steve Oedekerk, starring Jim Carrey *The Addiction, directed by Abel Ferrara, starring Lili Taylor and Christopher Walken *After Five in the Forest Primeval'' (Nach Fünf im Urwald), starring Franka Potente - (Germany) *''All Things Fair'' (Lust och fägring stor), directed by Bo Widerberg - (Sweden) *''The Amazing Panda Adventure'' *''The American President, directed by Rob Reiner, starring Michael Douglas, Annette Bening, Martin Sheen, Richard Dreyfuss, Michael J. Fox *Angel Baby, starring John Lynch - (Australia) *Angels and Insects, starring Mark Rylance and Kristin Scott Thomas - (U.K./U.S.A.) *Angus, starring Charlie Talbert, James Van Der Beek, Kathy Bates and George C. Scott *Antonia's Line'' (Antonia) - (Netherlands) - Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film *''L'Appât'' (Fresh Bait or The Bait), directed by Bertrand Tavernier - (France) - Golden Bear award *''Apollo 13, directed by Ron Howard, starring Tom Hanks, Kevin Bacon, Bill Paxton, Gary Sinise, Ed Harris *The Arsonist'' (Kaki bakar) - (Malaysia) *''Assassins, directed by Richard Donner, starring Sylvester Stallone, Antonio Banderas, Julianne Moore *An Awfully Big Adventure, directed by Mike Newell, starring Alan Rickman and Hugh Grant - (U.K.) '''B' *''Babe'' - Golden Globe Award for Best Picture (Musical or Comedy), directed by Chris Noonan – (U.S.A./Australia) *''The Baby-Sitters Club'' *''Bad Boys, directed by Michael Bay, starring Martin Lawrence and Will Smith *Balto'' - animated film by Universal Studios and Amblin Entertainment *''The Basketball Diaries, starring Leonardo DiCaprio *Batman Forever, directed by Joel Schumacher, starring Val Kilmer, Tommy Lee Jones, Jim Carrey, Nicole Kidman, Chris O'Donnell *Before Sunrise, starring Ethan Hawke and Julie Delpy - (U.S.A./Austria/Switzerland) *Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, starring Stephen Rea - (Belgium/France) *Beyond Rangoon, directed by John Boorman, starring Patricia Arquette *Beyond the Clouds'' (Al di là delle nuvole) or (Par-dela les nuages), directed by Michelangelo Antonioni, starring John Malkovich and Sophie Marceau - (Italy/France/Germany) *''The Big Green, starring Steve Guttenberg *Billy Madison, directed by Tamra Davis, starring Adam Sandler, Bridgette Wilson, Bradley Whitford, Darren McGavin *The Blade'' (Gao), directed by Tsui Hark - (Hong Kong) *''Blue in the Face, starring Harvey Keitel, Lou Reed and Michael J. Fox *The Blue Villa'' (Un bruit qui rend fou), starring Fred Ward - (France) *''Blush'' (Hong Fen) - (China) *''Boca a boca, starring Javier Bardem - (Spain) *Bombay, starring Arvind Swamy - (India) *Born to Be Wild, starring Wil Horneff, Helen Shaver, John C. McGinley, Peter Boyle *Boys on the Side, starring Whoopi Goldberg, Mary-Louise Parker, Drew Barrymore *The Brady Bunch Movie, directed by Betty Thomas, starring Gary Cole and Shelley Long *Braveheart, directed by and starring Mel Gibson, with Sophie Marceau, Patrick McGoohan - Academy Award for Best Picture *The Bridges of Madison County, directed by and starring Clint Eastwood, with Meryl Streep *Brother of Sleep'' (Schlafes Bruder) - (Germany) *''The Brothers McMullen, directed by and starring Edward Burns *Bugis Street'' (Yao jie huang hou), directed by Yonfan - (Singapore/Hong Kong) *''Butterfly Kiss, directed by Michael Winterbottom, starring Amanda Plummer and Saskia Reeves - (U.K.) *Bye-Bye'' - (France) *''Bye Bye Love, starring Matthew Modine, Randy Quaid and Paul Reiser '''C' *''Canadian Bacon, directed by Michael Moore, starring John Candy, Alan Alda, Rip Torn, Bill Nunn, Rhea Perlman *Carlota Joaquina – Princesa do Brasil'' - (Brazil) *''Carrington, starring Emma Thompson and Jonathan Pryce - (U.K.) *Casino, directed by Martin Scorsese and starring Robert De Niro, Joe Pesci, Sharon Stone *Casper, directed by Brad Silberling, starring Bill Pullman, Christina Ricci, Cathy Moriarty, Eric Idle, with Malachi Pearson as Casper *The Celluloid Closet, narrated by Lily Tomlin *La Cérémonie, directed by Claude Chabrol, starring Isabelle Huppert and Jacqueline Bisset - (France) *Circle of Friends, starring Chris O'Donnell and Minnie Driver - (Ireland) *Citizen X, starring Stephen Rea, Donald Sutherland and Max von Sydow *The City of Lost Children'' (La Cité des enfants perdus) - (France/Germany/Spain) *''Clockers, directed by Spike Lee *Clockwork Mice'' - (U.K.) *''Clueless, directed by Amy Heckerling, starring Alicia Silverstone, Stacey Dash, Brittany Murphy, Paul Rudd *Coldblooded, starring Jason Priestley and Kimberly Williams *Cold Fever'' (Á köldum klaka) - (Iceland) *''Colpo di luna'' (Moon Shadow), starring Nino Manfredi - (Italy) *''A Comédia de Deus'' (God's Comedy) - (Portugal) *''Congo, starring Laura Linney, Dylan Walsh, Ernie Hudson, Tim Curry *Copycat. directed by Jon Amiel, starring Sigourney Weaver, Holly Hunter, Dermot Mulroney, William McNamara, Harry Connick, Jr. *Crimson Tide, directed by Tony Scott, starring Denzel Washington, Gene Hackman, Viggo Mortensen *The Crossing Guard, directed by Sean Penn, starring Jack Nicholson, Anjelica Huston, David Morse, Robin Wright *Cry, the Beloved Country, directed by Darrell Roodt, starring James Earl Jones, Richard Harris, Charles S. Dutton - (South Africa/U.S.A.) *The Cure, starring Brad Renfro *Cutthroat Island, directed by Renny Harlin, starring Geena Davis and Matthew Modine *Cyclo'' (Xích Lô) - (Vietnam/France/Hong Kong) - Golden Lion award D''' *''Dangerous Minds, starring Michelle Pfeiffer *The Day of the Beast'' (El día de la Bestia) - (Spain) *''Dead Man, directed by Jim Jarmusch, starring Johnny Depp *Dead Man Walking, directed by Tim Robbins, starring Susan Sarandon and Sean Penn *Dead Presidents, starring Larenz Tate, Keith David, Chris Tucker *Deathmaker'' (Der Totmacher) - (Germany) *''Demon Knight, starring Billy Zane *Desperado, directed by Robert Rodriguez, starring Antonio Banderas and Salma Hayek *Destiny Turns on the Radio, starring Dylan McDermott, Nancy Travis, James Belushi, Quentin Tarantino *Devil in a Blue Dress, starring Denzel Washington, Jennifer Beals, Don Cheadle *Die Hard with a Vengeance, directed by John McTiernan, starring Bruce Willis, Jeremy Irons, Samuel L. Jackson *Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge'' (The Brave Hearted Will Take the Bride) - (India) *''Dolores Claiborne, directed by Taylor Hackford, starring Kathy Bates, Jennifer Jason Leigh, David Strathairn, Christopher Plummer *Don Juan DeMarco, starring Johnny Depp, Marlon Brando, Faye Dunaway *Don't Cry, Nanking'' (Nánjīng yī jiǔ sān qī) - (China) *''Don't Forget You're Going to Die'' (N'oublie pas que tu vas mourir), directed by and starring Xavier Beauvois - (France) *''The Doom Generation'' *''Down to Earth'' (Casa de Lava) - (Portugal) *''Dracula: Dead and Loving It, directed by Mel Brooks, starring Leslie Nielsen, Peter MacNicol, Steven Weber, Harvey Korman and Brooks *Dust of Life'' (Poussières de vie) - (France/Algeria) E-K '''E *''Eggs'' (Moe og far) - (Norway) *''Élisa, starring Vanessa Paradis and Gérard Depardieu - (France) *The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill But Came Down a Mountain, starring Hugh Grant - (U.K.) *Empire Records, starring Liv Tyler, Renée Zellweger, Anthony LaPaglia, Robin Tunney, Maxwell Caulfield *Escape to Witch Mountain (1995 film), starring Robert Vaughn *Everyone's Child'' - (Zimbabwe) F''' *''Fair Game, starring William Baldwin and Cindy Crawford *Fall Time, starring Mickey Rourke *Fallen Angels (Duo luo tian shi), directed by Wong Kar-wai - (Hong Kong) *''Father of the Bride Part II, starring Steve Martin, Diane Keaton, Martin Short, Kimberly Williams-Paisley, Eugene Levy *First Knight, starring Sean Connery, Richard Gere, Julia Ormond *Flamenco, directed by Carlos Saura - (Spain) *The Flower of My Secret'' (La flor de mi secreto), directed by Pedro Almodóvar, starring Marisa Paredes - (Spain) *''Fluke, starring Matthew Modine, Nancy Travis, Eric Stoltz *The Flying Dutchman'' (De Vliegende Hollander) - (Netherlands) *''Forget Paris, directed by and starring Billy Crystal, with Debra Winger, Joe Mantegna, Julie Kavner, Cynthia Stevenson, Cathy Moriarty *Forgotten Silver, directed by Peter Jackson and Costa Botes - (New Zealand) *Four Rooms, anthology starring Tim Roth, Madonna, Valeria Golino, Antonio Banderas, Tamlyn Tomita, Jennifer Beals *Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, directed by Dwight H. Little *French Kiss, directed by Lawrence Kasdan, starring Meg Ryan, Kevin Kline, Timothy Hutton *Friday, starring Ice Cube and Chris Tucker *Friendship's Field'' *''From the Journals of Jean Seberg'' - a documentary directed by Mark Rappaport *''Full Body Massage, directed by Nicolas Roeg, starring Mimi Rogers and Bryan Brown *Funny Bones'', starring Oliver Platt, Lee Evans, Leslie Caron, Jerry Lewis '''G *''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe'' (Gamera: Daikaijū Kuchu Kessen) - (Japan) *''The Garden'' (Záhrada) - (Slovakia) *''The Gate of Heavenly Peace'' *''Georgia, directed by Ulu Grosbard, starring Jennifer Jason Leigh and Mare Winningham *Get Shorty, directed by Barry Sonnenfeld, starring John Travolta, Gene Hackman, Rene Russo, Danny DeVito, James Gandolfini, Dennis Farina *Ghost in the Shell'' (Gōsuto In Za Sheru) - (Japan) *''The Glass Shield, starring Ice Cube and Lori Petty *Go Now, starring Robert Carlyle - (U.K.) *Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' (Gojira tai Desutoroia) - (Japan) *''Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain, starring Anna Chlumsky and Christina Ricci - (U.S.A./Canada) *The Golden Girls'' (Shan shui you xiang feng) - (Hong Kong) *''GoldenEye, starring Pierce Brosnan (as James Bond), with Sean Bean, Famke Janssen, Judi Dench - (U.K.) *Gonin'' (ゴニン), directed by Takishi Ishii, starring Kōichi Satō and Beat Takeshi - (Japan) *''Good Men, Good Women'' (Hao nan hao nu) - (Japan/Taiwan) *''A Goofy Movie, directed by Kevin Lima, starring Jason Marsden, Bill Farmer, Wallace Shawn, additional voices Dante Basco *The Grass Harp, starring Walter Matthau, Jack Lemmon, Mary Steenburgen, Sissy Spacek *Grumpier Old Men, starring Walter Matthau, Jack Lemmon, Ann-Margret, Sophia Loren *Guantanamera'' - (Cuba) *''Guimba the Tyrant'' (Guimba, un tyrant, une époque) - (Mali/Burkina Faso/France) H''' *''Hackers, directed by Iain Softley, starring Jonny Lee Miller, Angelina Jolie, Fisher Stevens, Lorraine Bracco *La Haine'' (Hatred), directed by Mathieu Kassovitz and starring Vincent Cassel - (France) *''Happiness Is in the Field'' (Le Bonheur est dans le pré), starring Michel Serrault - (France) *''Harrison Bergeron (film), starring Sean Astin, Christopher Plummer and Eugene Levy *Haunted, starring Kate Beckinsale and Aidan Quinn - (U.K.) *Heat, directed by Michael Mann, starring Al Pacino, Robert De Niro, Val Kilmer, Ashley Judd, Jon Voight, Tom Sizemore, Amy Brenneman *Heavy, directed by James Mangold, starring Shelley Winters, Liv Tyler, Pruitt Taylor Vince *Heavyweights, directed by Steven Brill *Hideaway, starring Jeff Goldblum and Alicia Silverstone *Higher Learning, directed by John Singleton, starring Omar Epps, Ice Cube, Kristy Swanson, Jennifer Connelly, Laurence Fishburne *Hiroshima, directed by Koreyoshi Kurahara and Roger Spottiswoode - (Japan/Canada) *Home for the Holidays, directed by Jodie Foster, starring Holly Hunter, Anne Bancroft, Robert Downey, Jr., Dylan McDermott, Steve Guttenberg *The Horseman on the Roof'' (Le hussard sur le toit), starring Juliette Binoche - (France) *''Houseguest, starring Phil Hartman and Sinbad *How to Make an American Quilt, starring Winona Ryder, Anne Bancroft, Ellen Burstyn, Kate Nelligan, Alfre Woodard *A Hundred and One Nights'' (Les Cent et Une Nuits de Simon Cinéma), directed by Agnès Varda, starring Michel Piccoli and Marcello Mastroianni - (France) *''The Hunted'', starring Christopher Lambert, John Lone and Joan Chen '''I *''ID'' - (U.K.) *''In the Mouth of Madness, directed by John Carpenter, starring Sam Neill, Julie Carmen, Jürgen Prochnow, David Warner, Charlton Heston *The Indian in the Cupboard, directed by Frank Oz, starring Hal Scardino, Litefoot, Richard Jenkins, Steve Coogan *Indictment: The McMartin Trial, starring James Woods, Mercedes Ruehl, Lolita Davidovich, Henry Thomas, Shirley Knight *Indira'' - (India) *''Innocent Lies, starring Stephen Dorff - (U.K./France) *It Takes Two, directed by Andy Tennant, starring Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, Kirstie Alley, Steve Guttenberg '''J' *''Jade, directed by William Friedkin, starring David Caruso, Linda Fiorentino, Chazz Palminteri, Michael Biehn, Angie Everhart *Jeeva'' - (Pakistan) *''Jefferson in Paris, directed by James Ivory, starring Nick Nolte, Thandie Newton, Greta Scacchi, Gwyneth Paltrow *Jeffrey, starring Steven Weber, Michael T. Weiss, Patrick Stewart *Jerky Boys: The Movie'' *''Johnny Mnemonic, starring Keanu Reeves - (U.S.A./Canada) *Joseph, starring Ben Kingsley - (Italy/U.S.A./Germany) *Judge Dredd, starring Sylvester Stallone, Armand Assante, Diane Lane, Rob Schneider, Max von Sydow *Jumanji, directed by Joe Johnston, starring Robin Williams, Bonnie Hunt, Kirsten Dunst, Bradley Pierce, David Alan Grier *Just Cause, starring Sean Connery, Laurence Fishburne, Blair Underwood, Kate Capshaw, Ed Harris '''K' *''Kamikaze Taxi'' (Kamikaze takushî) - (Japan) *''Karan Arjun, starring Raakhee and Salman Khan - (India) *Kicking and Screaming, starring Eric Stoltz and Olivia d'Abo *A Kid in King Arthur's Court, starring Thomas Ian Nicholas, Joss Ackland, Kate Winslet *Kids, starring Chloë Sevigny and Rosario Dawson *Kiss of Death, starring David Caruso, Samuel L. Jackson, Nicolas Cage, Stanley Tucci, Kathryn Erbe, Helen Hunt *Kura'' - (Japan) L-Q L''' *''Land and Freedom, directed by Ken Loach - (U.K./Spain) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' *''A Last Note'' (Gogo no Yuigon-jo) - (Japan) - Japan Academy Prize for Picture of the Year *''Last of the Dogmen, starring Tom Berenger and Barbara Hershey *Last Summer in the Hamptons, directed by Henry Jaglom, starring Viveca Lindfors, Martha Plimpton, Melissa Leo *The Last Supper, starring Cameron Diaz *Leaving Las Vegas, directed by Mike Figgis, starring Nicolas Cage and Elisabeth Shue *Let It Be Me, starring Campbell Scott and Jennifer Beals *Like Grains of Sand'' (Nagisa no Shindobaddo) - (Japan) *''Little Criminals'' - (Canada) *''A Little Princess, starring Liesel Matthews and Eleanor Bron *Little Sister'' (Zusje) - (Netherlands) *''Live Nude Girls, starring Kim Cattrall, Cynthia Stevenson, Dana Delany *Living in Oblivion, starring Steve Buscemi and Catherine Keener *Long Live the Queen'' (Lang Leve de Koningin) - (Netherlands) *''Lord of Illusions (a.k.a. Clive Barker's Lord of Illusions), starring Scott Bakula *''Losing Isaiah, starring Jessica Lange and Halle Berry *Love Letter'' - (Japan) *''Lumière and Company'', 40 shorts from 40 directors - (France/Spain/Sweden/Denmark) '''M *''Maborosi'' (A Trick of the Light) - (Japan) *''Mad Dogs and Englishmen, aka ''Shameless, starring Elizabeth Hurley and C. Thomas Howell - (U.K.) *''Mad Love, starring Drew Barrymore and Chris O'Donnell *Magic in the Water, starring Mark Harmon - (U.S.A./Canada) *Major Payne, starring Damon Wayans *Mallrats, directed by Kevin Smith, starring Jeremy London, Jason Lee, Shannen Doherty, Claire Forlani, Ben Affleck, Joey Lauren Adams *Man of the House, starring Chevy Chase, Farrah Fawcett, Jonathan Taylor Thomas *Margaret's Museum, starring Helena Bonham Carter - (U.K./Canada) *Memories'' (Memorîzu) - (Japan) *'' Message to Love: The Isle of Wight Festival, featuring Jimi Hendrix, Emerson, Lake & Palmer, The Who, The Doors and others *Miami Rhapsody, directed by David Frankel, starring Sarah Jessica Parker, Antonio Banderas, Mia Farrow *Midaq Alley'' (El callejón de los milagros), starring Salma Hayek - (Mexico) *''Mighty Aphrodite, directed by and starring Woody Allen, with Mira Sorvino, Helena Bonham Carter *Les Misérables, directed by Claude Lelouch, starring Jean-Paul Belmondo - (France) - Golden Globe Award for Best Foreign Language Film *Money Train, starring Woody Harrelson, Wesley Snipes, Jennifer Lopez *A Mongolian Tale'' (Hēi jùn mǎ) - (China) *''A Month by the Lake, starring Vanessa Redgrave, Edward Fox, Uma Thurman - (U.K./U.S.A.) *Moonlight and Valentino, starring Elizabeth Perkins, Gwyneth Paltrow, Jon Bon Jovi, Kathleen Turner, Whoopi Goldberg *Mortal Kombat, directed by Paul W. S. Anderson, starring Robin Shou, Linden Ashby, Bridgette Wilson, Christopher Lambert, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa *Multi-Facial, short film directed, produced by and starring Vin Diesel *Murder in the First, starring Christian Slater and Kevin Bacon *My Family, starring Edward James Olmos, Esai Morales, Jimmy Smits '''N' *''Napoleon, family film directed by Mario Andreacchio - (Australia) *Nasty Love'' (L'amore molesto) - (Italy) *''Nelly & Monsieur Arnaud, starring Emmanuelle Béart and Michel Serrault - (France) *The Net, starring Sandra Bullock, Jeremy Northam, Dennis Miller *Never Talk to Strangers, starring Rebecca De Mornay and Antonio Banderas *New Jersey Drive'' *''Nick of Time, directed by John Badham, starring Johnny Depp and Christopher Walken *Nine Months, starring Hugh Grant, Julianne Moore, Tom Arnold, Joan Cusack, Jeff Goldblum, Robin Williams *Nixon, directed by Oliver Stone, starring Anthony Hopkins, James Woods, Joan Allen, David Hyde Pierce, Powers Boothe, Paul Sorvino *No Way Back, starring Russell Crowe *Le Nouveau monde'' (The New World) - (France) *''Now and Then, starring Christina Ricci, Thora Birch, Gaby Hoffmann, Demi Moore, Melanie Griffith, Rosie O'Donnell '''O' *''On the Beat'' (Min jing gu shi) - (China) *''Operation Dumbo Drop, directed by Simon Wincer, starring Ray Liotta, Danny Glover, Denis Leary, Doug E. Doug *Othello, directed by Oliver Parker, starring Laurence Fishburne, Irene Jacob, Kenneth Branagh - (U.K./U.S.A.) *Outbreak, directed by Wolfgang Petersen, starring Dustin Hoffman, Rene Russo, Morgan Freeman *The Outpost'' (A részleg) - (Hungary) P-Q *''P*U*L*S*E, featuring Pink Floyd - (U.K.) *Panther, directed by Mario Van Peebles, starring Kadeem Hardison, Bokeem Woodbine, Courtney B. Vance *Param Vir Chakra, starring Saeed Jaffrey - (India) *Pari'' - (Iran) *''The Passion of Darkly Noon, starring Brendan Fraser, Ashley Judd, Viggo Mortensen - (Belgium/Germany/U.K.) *The Pebble and the Penguin, directed by Don Bluth - (Ireland/U.S.A.) *Peculiarities of the National Hunt'' (Osobennosti natsionalnoy okhoty) - (Russia) *''A Personal Journey with Martin Scorsese Through American Movies, directed by Martin Scorsese (documentary) *Persuasion, starring Amanda Root and Ciarán Hinds - (U.K./U.S.A.) *Picture Bride'' - Sundance Film Festival Audience Award winner *''Pocahontas, directed by Mike Gabriel and Eric Goldberg *Powder, starring Sean Patrick Flanery, Mary Steenburgen, Lance Henriksen, Jeff Goldblum *The Power Within, starring Karen Valentine *Premeditated Murder'' (Ubistvo s predumišljajem) - (Yugoslavia) *''The Promise'' (Das Versprechen), directed by Margarethe von Trotta - (Germany) *''The Prophecy, starring Christopher Walken, Elias Koteas, Virginia Madsen, Eric Stoltz *The Purse Snatcher'' (De Tasjesdief) - (Netherlands) *''O Quatrilho'' (The Foursome) - (Brazil) *''The Quick and the Dead, directed by Sam Raimi, starring Sharon Stone, Gene Hackman, Russell Crowe, Leonardo DiCaprio R-Z '''R' *''Rack, Shack, and Benny *''Rain Clouds over Wushan'' (Wu Shan Yun Yu) - (China) *''Rangeela, directed by Ram Gopal Varma - (India) *Reckless, starring Mia Farrow and Scott Glenn *Red Cherry'' (Hóng yīng táo) - (China) *''Restoration, starring Robert Downey, Jr. *Richard III, directed by Richard Loncraine, starring Ian McKellen, Annette Bening, Robert Downey, Jr. - (U.K.) *Rob Roy, directed by Michael Caton-Jones, starring Liam Neeson, Jessica Lange, John Hurt, Tim Roth *Roommates, starring Peter Falk, D.B. Sweeney, Julianne Moore *Rumble in the Bronx'' (Hong faan kui), starring Jackie Chan - (Hong Kong) S''' *''Sabrina, directed by Sydney Pollack, starring Harrison Ford, Julia Ormond, Greg Kinnear, Lauren Holly, Richard Crenna, Angie Dickinson *Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie'' (Black-Dream-Hole no kiseki) - (Japan) *''Safe, starring Julianne Moore - (U.K./U.S.A.) *The Scarlet Letter, directed by Roland Joffé, starring Demi Moore, Gary Oldman, Robert Duvall *Screamers, starring Peter Weller - (U.S.A./Canada) *The Second Time'' (La seconda volta) - (Italy) *''Search and Destroy, starring Griffin Dunne, Rosanna Arquette, Illeana Douglas, Christopher Walken, John Turturro, Dennis Hopper *See You in the Obituary'' (Vidimo se u čitulji) - (Yugoslavia) *''Sense and Sensibility, directed by Ang Lee, starring Emma Thompson, Kate Winslet, Alan Rickman, Hugh Grant - (U.K.) - Golden Globe Award for Best Picture (Drama) and Golden Bear award (for 1996) *Se7en'' (also known as Seven), directed by David Fincher, starring Morgan Freeman, Brad Pitt, Gwyneth Paltrow, Kevin Spacey *''Shanghai Triad'' (Yao a yao yao dao waipo qiao), directed by Zhang Yimou, starring Gong Li - (China) *''Sharaku'' - (Japan) *''Shirli-Myrli'' (What a Mess) - (Russia) *''Showgirls, directed by Paul Verhoeven, starring Elizabeth Berkley, Kyle MacLachlan, Gina Gershon *Siao Yu, directed by Sylvia Chang - (Taiwan) *A Single Girl'' (La Fille seule), directed by Benoît Jacquot - (France) *''A Single Spark'' (Jeon tae-il) - (South Korea) *''Sister My Sister, starring Joely Richardson, Jodhi May and Julie Walters - (U.K.) *Smoke, starring Harvey Keitel and William Hurt *The Snails' Senator'' (Senatorul melcilor) - (Romania) *''Something to Talk About, starring Julia Roberts, Dennis Quaid, Robert Duvall, Gena Rowlands, Kyra Sedgwick *Species, directed by Roger Donaldson and starring Natasha Henstridge, Ben Kingsley, Michael Madsen, Forest Whitaker, Alfred Molina *Spin, directed by Brian Springer *The Star Maker'' (L'Uomo delle stelle) - (Italy) *''The Stars Fell on Henrietta, starring Robert Duvall *Steal Big Steal Little, directed by Andrew Davis, starring Andy García, Alan Arkin, Joe Pantoliano, Rachel Ticotin *Stonewall'' *''Strange Days, directed by Kathryn Bigelow, starring Ralph Fiennes, Angela Bassett, Juliette Lewis *Sudden Death, starring Jean-Claude Van Damme *Summer Snow'' (Loey Yen Sei Seup) - (Hong Kong) '''T *''Tall Tale, starring Patrick Swayze, Nick Stahl, Oliver Platt, Roger Aaron Brown, Scott Glenn *Tank Girl, starring Lori Petty, Malcolm McDowell, Naomi Watts, Ice-T *Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead, directed by Gary Fleder, starring Andy García, Treat Williams, Christopher Lloyd, Gabrielle Anwar, Christopher Walken *Those Were the Days'' (Le plus bel âge...) - (France) *''Three Wishes, directed by Martha Coolidge, starring Patrick Swayze and Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio *The Tie That Binds, starring Daryl Hannah, Keith Carradine, Moira Kelly, Vincent Spano *To Die For, directed by Gus Van Sant, starring Nicole Kidman, Joaquin Phoenix, Matt Dillon, Illeana Douglas *To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar, starring Patrick Swayze, Wesley Snipes, John Leguizamo, Stockard Channing, Chris Penn *Tokyo Fist'' (Tokyo Ken) - (Japan) *''Tom and Huck, directed by Peter Hewitt, starring Jonathan Taylor Thomas *Tommy Boy, starring Chris Farley, David Spade, Rob Lowe, Bo Derek, Brian Dennehy, Dan Aykroyd *Tot Ziens (Goodbye) - (Netherlands) *''Toy Story, voices of Tom Hanks and Tim Allen, directed by John Lasseter, first computer-animated feature-length film *Les Trois Frères'' (The Three Brothers) - (France) *''Tropical Fish'' (Redai yu) - (Taiwan) *''Truman, starring Gary Sinise, Diana Scarwid, Pat Hingle, Harris Yulin, Tony Goldwyn *Twelve Monkeys, directed by Terry Gilliam, starring Bruce Willis, Madeleine Stowe, Brad Pitt *Two Bits, starring Al Pacino *Two Deaths, directed by Nicolas Roeg, starring Michael Gambon and Sônia Braga - (U.K.) '''U-V' *''Ulysses' Gaze'' (To Vlemma tou Odyssea), starring Harvey Keitel - (Greece) *''Under the Domim Tree'' (Etz Hadomim Tafus) - (Israel) *''Underground'' (Podzemlje) - (Yugoslavia) - Palme d'Or award *''Unstrung Heroes, directed by Diane Keaton, starring Andie MacDowell, John Turturro, Michael Richards *Unzipped, a documentary on fashion industry *The Usual Suspects, directed by Bryan Singer, starring Gabriel Byrne, Stephen Baldwin, Benicio del Toro, Kevin Pollak, Chazz Palminteri, Kevin Spacey *Vampire in Brooklyn, directed by Wes Craven, starring Eddie Murphy and Angela Bassett *Village of the Damned, directed by John Carpenter, starring Christopher Reeve, Kirstie Alley, Linda Kozlowski, Mark Hamill *Virtuosity, starring Denzel Washington, Kelly Lynch, Russell Crowe '''W' *''Waati, directed by Souleymane Cissé - (Mali) *Waiting to Exhale, directed by Forest Whitaker, starring Whitney Houston, Angela Bassett, Loretta Devine, Lela Rochon *A Walk in the Clouds, directed by Alfonso Arau, starring Keanu Reeves, Giancarlo Giannini, Anthony Quinn - (U.S.A./Mexico) *The Walking Dead'' *''Waterworld, directed by Kevin Reynolds, starring Kevin Costner, Dennis Hopper, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Tina Majorino *Weekend Lover'' (Zhou mo qing ren) - (China) *''Welcome to the Dollhouse, directed by Todd Solondz, starring Heather Matarazzo *When Night Is Falling'' - (Canada) *''While You Were Sleeping, directed by Jon Turteltaub, starring Sandra Bullock, Bill Pullman, Peter Gallagher *Whisper of the Heart'' (Mimi o Sumaseba) - (Japan) *''The White Balloon'' (Badkonake sefid) - (Iran) *''White Man's Burden, starring John Travolta and Harry Belafonte *Who's Counting? Marilyn Waring on Sex, Lies and Global Economics'' - (Canada) *''The Wife, starring Tom Noonan, Julie Hagerty, Wallace Shawn, Karen Young *Wild Bill, directed by Walter Hill, starring Jeff Bridges, Ellen Barkin, David Arquette, Keith Carradine, John Hurt *Wild Side, starring Christopher Walken, Anne Heche, Joan Chen '''XYZ' *''Zero Kelvin'' (Kjærlighetens kjøtere), starring Stellan Skarsgård - (Norway) Births * January 24 – Callan McAuliffe, Australian actor * January 30 – Danielle Campbell, American actress * July 9 – Georgie Henley, English actress * November 29 – Laura Marano, American actress, singer * December 22 – Remy Thorne, American actor * December 29 – Ross Lynch, American actor, singer, dancer Notable deaths Debuts * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje - Congo * Michael Bay (director) - Bad Boys * Hayden Christensen - In the Mouth of Madness * Rachael Leigh Cook - The Baby-Sitters Club * Rosario Dawson - Kids * Minnie Driver - Circle of Friends * Michael Clarke Duncan - Friday * Will Ferrell - Criminal Hearts * Natasha Henstridge - Species * Keira Knightley - Innocent Lies * Heather Matarazzo - Welcome to the Dollhouse * James McAvoy - The Near Room * Debra Messing - A Walk in the Clouds * Amanda Peet - Animal Room * Mekhi Phifer - Clockers * Ryan Phillippe - Crimson Tide * James Purefoy - Feast of July * Jeremy Renner - National Lampoon's Senior Trip * Paul Rudd - Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers * Peter Sarsgaard - Dead Man Walking * Chloë Sevigny - Kids * Charlize Theron - Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest * James Van Der Beek - Angus * Dominic West - Richard III References Category:Years in film Category:1995 in film